Five Nights at Fortran's Wiki:Rules
You must follow the Rules. Otherwise, we will block/ban you. Main Rules # Don't spam. # Don't swear. # Don't make any useless pages, you will get a 1-week ban if you do it. # Do not harass users. You will get a 3-day block on first offence. # Do NOT vandalize pages. This can lead to a month ban if any admins find out. # Doing any badge farming results in a week ban. # Do not use sockpuppets to get past a ban. You'll be blocked for 1 year and your sockpuppet infinitely. Sockpuppets can only be used if something bad happens to your other account ( Been hacked, no longer available, cannot log in etc. ). # Do not ask ANY users for their password or their email. It will be considered privacy invasion and we will ban you for 2 weeks. # Do not make any sexual references ( Comments, blog posts, edits etc. ). It is extremely disgusting to some younger users here and you'll get blocked for a month. # Do not upload any images that can cause seizures or epilepsy or you'll get blocked for 3 months. # Do not make pages NOT related to Five Nights at Fortran's. It is extremely annoying and is considered spam by the community. We will delete the page and block you for a month. # Do NOT false report people when they are innocent. If we find that you false reported someone, you will get blocked for a year or infinitely, depending on who you false reported. # Do NOT impersonate people. You will be blocked for 1 day if you impersonate a regular users, 3 days if you impersonate Rollbacks or Chat Moderators, 1 month if you impersonate a Moderator, 1 year if you impersonate an Admin or Brueaucrat or infinite if you impersonate the Founder. # Don't speak other languages without a translation or you will be blocked for 3 days. # Do make pages with names like "Five Nights at Fortran's 5" or it WILL be deleted and you will be blocked for a week. Do not pages like that unless Waluigiofthegods confirms it. # Please include good grammer when making pages. You cannot use bad grammer, but you can use words like plz,dis,m8 or gid gud though. Making pages with bad grammer will result in a warning on first offence, 3 day block on third offense, 1 week block on third offense and 3 month block on fourth offense. And if you don't stop after the fourth offense, a year ban and then on final offense, infinite. # Please do not make too many smoking or alcohol references on the wiki. This includes in comments,pages,blog posts,threads and profiles. It's ok if you do it for the first time, but if you keep doing this, we'll give you a warning, and then if you still don't stop, bans occur. # Do NOT upload images that are not related to Five Nights at Fortran's,fanart,spam,vandalism,housekeeping,unecessary,duplicate or images that can cause copyright infringement.. You can upload these types of images to websites like Imgur,Photobucket and Deviantart. If you upload any of those types of images, you will get blocked for a day. If you upload vandalism, housekeeping or unecessary images, you will be banned for 3 days. If you upload duplicate images you will get a warning, if you upload that can cause copyright infringement, you will be blocked for infinite. And if it's pornography, you will be blocked for a month. # Do not bully other users. # Do not make any blog posts that can cause seizures or epilepsy with giving a warning in BOLD. You will be blocked for 1 month on first offense, 1 year on second offense and infinite on third offense. # Do not add links to shock sites, you will be banned for 2 weeks if you do. # Do not have a username that is unacceptable, you will instantly be banned for infinite if you do. # Please do not include offensive religious references on the wiki. You will blocked if you do so. # NO ONE can lie to users about stuff. You will be banned for a year if you do so. # Do not create pages without permission. # Do not edit other user's profiles. Admin Rules # Do not ban people for no reason whatsoever or we will ban YOU for 3 days. # Obey the Main Rules. # Do not ask for Brueaucrat rights unless you have a reason. If a Brueaucrat finds out you don't have a reason, he/she will block you for 1 month. # Do not change the background without permission. Bureaucrat Rules # Obey all the Main Rules, Admin Rules, Bureaucrat Rules, Chat Moderator Rules and Moderator Rules. # Do not promote people to jobs unless you have a good reason. If we catch you promoting someone to a job for no reason, we'll revoke your Bureaucrat rights for a week and give you a warning. Chat Moderator Rules # Obey the Main Rules # Do not kick people for no reason. # Do NOT kick everyone out of chat for private chat. If it's 3 or more people, use multi PM. If it's only between 2, use regular PM. Moderator Rules #Obey ALL the Rules. #Do NOT highlight threads without permission. #Do NOT unhighlight threads without permission. #Do NOT close threads without permission. #If you are removing threads from other user's pages, please get permission from that user or you will get a warning. The only exception to this is if you are removing threads from YOUR message wall. #Do not edit the CSS without permission. #Do not edit the Common.js without permission #Do not edit the Monobook without permission. Rollback Rules #Do not Rollback edits back to a Spammer or Vandal's revision. #Obey the Main Rules, Rollback Rules and Moderator Rules. Bans (Note: Some Rule breaking results in being banned at a random amount of time.) # Warning # 1-day ban # 3-day ban # 1-week ban # 2-week ban # 1-month ban # 3-month ban # Infinite ban Forum Rules #All message walls and Main Rules apply on the forums, with the exception of signing posts. #Do not spam on the Forums, you will be banned for 3 days on first offense. #No Fighting/Bullying/Harassment in the Forums, you will be banned for 3 days on first offense. #Do not discuss anything not related to Five Nights at Fortran's. You can discuss Rage Comics and Dolan though. #Do not post in caps lock (Example:STOP HARASSING ME). You will be banned for 3 days if you do. #If it's in the roleplaying board, make you sure you have characters same traits and personality. #If it's in the proposal board and if it's voting, please make sure you have 20 edits or at least not be a autoconfirmed user in order to vote. Remember, your vote also must have a good reason and it needs to be at least more than 2 sentences and make sure it has good grammer. If you disobey any of these Rules during voting, your vote will be disqualified and you will be given a Warning. #Remember, only Admins and staff members can use the Disqualified template in proposals. Chat Rules #Do NOT spam or spam emoticons. #You can advertise wikis, but don't do it too much. You will be banned from chat for 3 days if you advertise wikis too much. #Do not link shock websites, you will be banned from chat for 1 month if you do. #Do NOT swear in chat. #No sexual references! #Please do not insert huge walls of text in chat. You'll be kicked if you do. #Do not make smoking or alcohol references. #'ABSOLUTELY NO BLACK-MAILING IS ALLOWED AND YOU WILL BE CHAT BANNED FOR A YEAR IF YOU BREAK THIS RULE! ' #Please do not spam the lenny face, you will be banned from chat for a week if you do. Chat Bans #Kick #1-day chat ban #3-day chat ban #1-week chat ban #2-week chat ban #1-month chat ban #3-month chat ban #1-year chat ban #Infinite chat ban Category:Five Nights at Fortran's Wiki Category:Browse